


Natures Wonders

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Caught in the Rain, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kallus feels unworthy, Kalluzeb Summer Exchange, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Zeb is basically a cat, and needs a hug, eventually, realizing they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Nature had many simple wonders to behold, mostly insignificant, going by completely unnoticed. For Kallus and Zeb, they hold some of their most cherished memories.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kalluzeb Summer Exchange





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Snarp for the prompt: something involving nature!! I promise the other chapters will come!!

Zeb did not like rain. It was well wet and it soaked his fur and everyone steered clear of him because they complained it made him smell. And no matter what Sabine said, he was certainly not afraid of water. He just...had a strong preference to not be near the stuff. He couldn’t fathom why people actually enjoyed being in it. It was cold and wet and felt so wrong on his fur and it took at least twice as long for him to dry off then most other species, save the Wookies of course how did they survive getting wet? He would stay dirty until he could get into a sonic before taking a water shower or bath, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Ghost Crew. No matter what he did he was the big loser, either they complained he smelled like sweat or a wet wookie, so he might as well go with the option of least discomfort...right? 

Yavin’s air was hot and humid, the sky darkening above the rebel base, a clear sign of the coming storm, much to Zeb’s misery. Once it started pouring there would be no escaping getting soaked to the bone if he was still out and about when it hit. Just Zeb’s luck though, he was supposed to help AP-5 sort and organize the supplies they had acquired from their most recent supply run. An important task yes, but one Zeb would rather not have to deal with when all he wanted to do was hide in the safety of the Ghost where he could stay warm and dry. 

He knew AP-5 was getting frustrated with how impatient he was being, but Zeb really couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to finish before the storm hit the base. As they worked on organizing the crates and supplies within them, Zeb’s sensitive ears could hear the rumbling thunder getting closer and closer to the base, Zeb realizing with dread he likely would not finish his work before the storm hit. 

“Stop pouting Garazeb,” AP-5 said, dismissively waiving a hand. “It’s just a little water.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get soaked,” Zeb grumbled as he placed one of the crates ontop of the rapidly growing stack. 

“None of the other organics seem to mind,” AP-5 drawled as he continued checking crates, inputting something into the datapad in hand. 

“Maybe I’m weird,” Zeb sarcastically said, something that seemed to go right over AP-5’s head as he continued, 

“If you’re the only one-”

“How about you go take a walk outside!” Zeb snapped, baring his teeth at AP-5. 

“If you’re not going to work you might as well go,” AP-5 said, not even sparing Zeb a second glance as he examined the contents of one of the many crates Zeb had not had a chance to move yet, much to Zeb’s frustration. 

“Could’ve said that five minutes ago,” Zeb grumbled as he stomped off, AP-5 refusing to respond to his grumbling. Despite being inside the temple, Zeb could still hear the rain outside, sounding like it was getting harder if anything. Great, he would either have to run through the rain or wait inside the temple potentially all night. Grumbling in annoyance, without realizing it, Zeb found himself wandering through the intelligence division towards a certain ex imperials desk where he could almost always be found working hard, even when he wasn’t on duty. 

For once though, unfortunately for Zeb, when he reached Kallus’s desk he found it was empty, Zeb deflating at the sight. Why today of all days in this exact moment, was Kallus not at the desk he was almost always at. More times than not Zeb would find him passed out at his desk, datapad dangerously close to crashing to the floor, a cold plate of food partially eaten and long forgotten somewhere nearby. But today his desk was painfully clean, as if Kallus had already called it quits for the day.

Zeb’s ears dropped down as he realized Kallus was gone and he really didn’t know where else he would be. Usually if Kallus wasn’t at his desk he was with Zeb wherever he was, something that was becoming more and more frequent for reasons Zeb couldn’t quite identify. He knew he enjoyed spending time with Kallus: he was smart, funny, and was surprisingly easy to talk to. The fact that he liked spending time with Kallus was something that Zeb never imagined he would feel about the man. 

“Your boyfriend ran off an hour ago,” one of the intelligence officers teasingly said, Zeb tensing up at the words. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Zeb cried, eyes wide. No they were not dating! Sure, he really enjoyed spending time with him, and seeing him always cheered him up-

“He should be here helping us,” the tech grumbled, snapping Zeb out of his thoughts. 

“What did you say?” Zeb growled, standing to full height. 

“We have work-”

“His shift has ended, hasn’t it?” Zeb demanded. 

“Yea-”

“And everyone else gets to leave when their shift ends right?”

“Of course-”

“So why is it different for him?” Zeb asked, emphasizing the last word with a growl that sent the tech cowering.

“I-uh-”

“That’s what I thought,” Zeb spat before stomping out of the intelligence center, fuming. Was assholes like this why Kallus worked himself to death? Did they feed his feelings of needing to earn his place? That he would be spaced if he didn’t do enough? Zeb wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he stormed through the base, grateful no one stopped him or tried to talk to him, clearly sensing he was too pissed off for small talk. Zeb was so lost in thought he almost didn’t notice Kallus who was peacefully settled on one of the crates at the edge of the temple, looking out to the rain, only registering his presence when Zeb’s sensitive nose caught his painfully familiar scent. 

“Kal?” Zeb slowly said, a frown on his face. What was he doing here?

“Hey Zeb,” Kallus greeted with a soft smile that made Zeb’s heart flutter. He just looked so….content...peaceful. It was a wonderful look on him, one Zeb never thought he would see, but now that he had, he wanted to make sure Kallus always had that smile on his face. “What brings you over here?”

“Oh I uh- I was helpin’ AP with sorting supplies and he kind of kicked me out,” Zeb awkwardly began. 

“No surprise there,” Kallus said with that soft laugh that was nothing like the cold chuckle back on Bahryn. The laugh that was music to his ears. 

“Yea,” Zeb agreed, walking closer, Kallus patting the crate next to him, Zeb gratefully settling down next to him, trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart when their arms brushed against each other. What was wrong with him? Kallus was his friend-

“That still doesn’t answer what brings you over here,” Kallus gently said. 

“I just didn’t feel like going back to the Ghost-” Zeb said, pulled his feet back when the wind changed direction, blowing rain drops close to his feet, Kallus covering his mouth to try and hide a chuckle, Zeb’s ears flattening in embarrassment, Kallus for his part, tried to cover it with a cough and said, 

“I get that, it can get exhausting being cooped up inside all day when you’re used to the wonders of space.”

“You like space a lot?” Zeb curiously asked. 

“When I was a boy, I would often sneak to one of the upper levels to try and catch a glimpse of the stars,” Kallus admitted, wonder in his voice. “Dreaming of one day being on one of the ships, to become a shooting star to those below.” 

“The dream came true for you.” Zeb said, causing Kallus’s face to fall. 

“The dream turned into a nightmare,” Kallus whispered, unable to look Zeb in the eye. Zeb placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it whispering,

“The Empire did that-”

“And I didn’t see it,” Kallus interrupted. 

“But you did see it,” Zeb firmly said. “You saw it and risked everything to make up for it. You changed, something so many refuse to do but you did. That is a man of honor, that is a man, I am proud to call my friend.”

“....really?” Kallus hopefully asked, finally looking up at him, some of his hair falling to cover his face, Kallus pushing it back with one hand, for a moment Zeb’s heart stopping at the site. 

“Really,” Zeb affirmed, squeezing his knee. Kallus placed his hand on top of Zeb’s, weakly smiling at him. 

“That you Zeb...I….I don’t think I ever had a friend in the Empire and...I didn’t think I was worthy-”

“Don’t,” Zeb said. “You are worthy. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I don’t know how you could ever consider me your friend….but I will treasure your friendship,” Kallus promised, such sincerity in his voice that left Zeb speechless for a solid minute. 

“You uh- you never said what you’re doin’ out here,” Zeb said when he regained the ability to speak, earning a smirk from Kallus who cheekily said, 

“You never asked.”

“Well I’m askin’ now!” Zeb playfully said, shoving him with his free hand.

“If you must know.” Kallus said, Zeb hyper aware of the fact that their hands were still touching as Kallus blissfully looked back out to the rain. “I wanted to see the rain.”

“You wanted to see it?” Zeb cried, horrified. Who would want to see the rain?

“Yes,” Kallus said, a small smile on his lips. “I...I spent a lot of time in space. I never really had time to enjoy the small things like...rain….sunsets…so I wanted to take a moment to...enjoy it…” The smile melted away from his face, Zeb’s heart dropping at the sight. “I’m sorry….I know it’s selfish-”

“There's nothing selfish about wanting to take a break,” Zeb firmly said, Kallus meekly glancing over at Zeb. “You work more than anyone on base, you have a right to stop and relax sometimes.”

“There's so much work to do-”

“And there are plenty of us to do it,” Zeb firmly said, locking eyes with Kallus who stared at him wide eyed. “You don't have to carry the Rebellion on yer shoulders, you can and should take a break sometimes. I’ll keep tellin’ you so til it gets through yer thick skull!” A laugh bubbled out of Kallus making Zeb’s heart flutter as he said, 

“Maybe someday it will get through my thick skull...I wouldn’t mind hearing it from you more if that meant seeing more of you,” Kallus said, ducking his head, refusing to look at Zeb. cheeks pink.

“Really?” Zeb whispered, Kallus looking back up at him to say,

“I would.” Zeb wasn’t sure how or when their faces got so close together, but he was fairly certain he was massively invading Kallus’s personal space and he should pull away but Kallus wasn’t pulling away and maybe they were getting closer together-?

“Spectre two to spectre four,” Hera called over the comm, shattering the moment whatever it was. For some reason, the interruption enraged him more than it had any right to. “Spectre four do you copy?” Pulling away with a frustrated growl, Zeb grabbed his comm and grumbled, 

“Spectre four here, what do you need spectre two.” 

“Why didn’t you come back to the Ghost after finishing with AP-5?” Hera asked, Zeb’s ears perking up in terror. How did she-

“I only just-” Zeb lied, sending a sheepish smile at Kallus who softly chuckled in response only for Hera to say,

“Don’t even try, AP-5 told me he sent you out twenty minutes ago!”

“...sorry Hera,” Zeb mumbled, wincing as Hera said, 

“Just get back to the Ghost, now.” Zeb’s ears dropped down as he looked at Kallus mumbling,

“Guess I gotta go…”

“I guessed,” Kallus said with a smirk, Zeb elbowing him in response, earning a laugh from Kallus as he playfully shoved Zeb back as he clammored to his feet.

“Yea, yeah well you go and have fun watchin’ the rain while some of us work.” 

“I thought you said taking breaks was good?” Kallus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Jerk,” Zeb grumbled, earning another laugh from Kallus as Zeb turned back towards the Ghost and the still pouring rain that stood between him and the Ghost’s warm sanctuary. He would be soaked to the bone by the time he made it over there. Zeb miserably stared up at the sky, willing the rain to stop falling if even for a moment so he could get back to the Ghost dry, but hard as he tried, the rain refused to yield and as if to spite him, seemed to get even harder, Zeb’s ears drooping at the realization. 

“You really don’t like the rain do you,” Kallus mumbled, looking up at Zeb from his seat. 

“Not really,” Zeb admitted, shivering at the mere thought of getting wet. No he was not afraid of water he just….prefered to not be wet. 

“....here,” Kallus said, jumping to his feet and starting to shrug off his rebel issue jacket, warmth filling Zeb’s chest at the action. 

“I appreciate the thought Kal but I don’t think I’ll fit-”

“Not to wear,” Kallus said, listing it above his head like an umbrella. “Come on under, I’ll walk you over to the Ghost.”

“You’ll- your jacket-”

“It’s fine,” Kallus gently assured. “Come on.” Zeb was rooted to the spot for a minute, stunned by the kindness and intimacy of the gesture. “Well?”

“I uh- thank you,” Zeb said, walking over to Alex and stepping under, without really thinking, reaching up to help hold up the jacket so it covered them both, Zeb’s hands so close he was basically hold them. he almost pulled away when he realized but he feared that would make it weirder so he didn’t, Kallus smiling softly at him as they huddled close and stepped out from beneath the shelter of the temple. Zeb winced at the feeling of water beneath his feet, eyes tightly squeezed shut as he water for the rain to hit him, but nothing did. Zeb opened one eye, forcing himself to relax his tense shoulders as he glanced at Kallus who was watching him with a warm smile on his face. 

Embarrassed, Zeb ducked his head, ears dropping. Kallus must think he was so foolish- A warm hand squeezed his own through the jacket, catching Zeb’s attention, that warm and almost tender smile still on Kallus’s face, his heart skipping a beat at the sight as his ears perked back up. Careful to try and stay dry, the pair made their way through the rain back towards the Ghost’s sanctuary. Few people were out and about, most preferring to stay under cover when possible, the few who were out racing past them, more concerned with trying to get back under cover then to concern themselves with what Kallus and Zeb were doing. 

Good, he didn’t need even more people judging him than already were. Even so, Kallus seemed far more concerned himself with trying to keep Zeb dry then focusing on what anyone else thought of them, which was a nice change. Normally Kallus was painfully aware of what others thought of him, constantly shrinking away or trying to keep Zeb at arms length when others where nearby, in constant fear that somehow Zeb himself would also suffer from the Rebels wrath for daring to be friends with an Ex-Imperial, not realizing that the more Kallus pushed him away because of others treatment of Kallus, the closer Zeb wanted to be to Kallus. To be his friend, to protect him from their wrath, to assure him he was not the monster he loathed anymore, but a good, honorable man who time and time again risked everything for what was good and right. 

A man Zeb was honored to call his friend. 

A man Zeb wanted to spend every second he could with. 

A man Zeb would do anything for. 

“I hope you didn’t get wet,” Kallus said, breaking the comfortable silence as they reached the ramp to the Ghost. 

“Nah,” Zeb said. “Just my feet but that was unavoidable.” 

“I’m glad,” Kallus said, not making any move to pull away, seemingly waiting for Zeb to move. But Zeb didn’t want to move. Kallus’s hands were warm and felt so right in his own larger hands, his mere presence being so familiar and comforting, Kallus’s warm body pressed against his side filling him with warmth-

“Garazeb Orrelios!” Hera called from the top of the ramp, shattering the moment. “Quit dawdling and get in here! We need to finish these repairs!” 

“Right! Sorry Hera!” Zeb sheepishly called, wincing back slightly. 

“I should get going too,” Kallus gently said as Zeb reluctantly stepped away. 

“Thanks again for uh helpin’ me out,” Zeb said, uncertainly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 

“It was a pleasure to be of assistance,” Kallus assured, flashing a smile at Zeb who waved as Kallus turned and started jogging back to the temple, a giddy smile on Zeb’s face. No one had ever done something like that for him before. It was such a small thing but it was everything to Zeb-

“Alright quit daydreaming,” Hera said. “You can tell your new boyfriend how much you love him later-”

“We’re not dating!” Zeb exclaimed. “Why does everyone keep sayin’ we are?”

“Then what was that all about?” Hera asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“He was just- just bein’ nice!” Zeb cried. 

“And using his jacket as a personal umbrella for you to safely cross the rain without getting wet?” Hera asked, a playful smirk on her face, eyes merilly sparkling. 

“I mean- i-it sounds weird when you put it like that-”

“Not weird,” Hera said. “But not something ‘just a friend’ would do….most would say it was a very romantic gesture.” 

“He doesn’t- I-I don’t-” Zeb stammered, eyes wide at the implication of Hera’s words. No they were friends, nothing more. Sure he really really liked spending time with Kallus, and yea most friends wouldn’t normally do something like that for a normal friend. And no, normal friends didn’t go out of their way to see and spend time with each other like he did with Kallus, but they got along so well! He was brave, honorable and kind! What wasn’t there to like about him? Yes he and Kallus were not the usual pair of friends, but what was wrong with that? Zeb liked spending time with Kallus! 

Zeb could listen to Kallus talk all day about anything as long as he could listen to his voice. Deep and smooth, reassuring and calming. It didn’t matter what the subject was, seeing Kallus’s face light up when he talked about something he was passionate about warmed Zeb’s belly and left him with a grin on his face and a complete and filling feeling of contentment for the rest of the day. Kallus certainly also seemed to like spending time with him as well, always getting that wide grin on his face that Zeb liked to imagine he only gave to Zeb, and when they held hands, Kallus didn’t pull away and they just felt so right in his and he could almost imagine how amazing Kallus’s lips would feel-

Oh. 

_oh_

“Oh….” Zeb gasped, mouth slightly ajar as he finally realized the truth behind Hera’s words. 

“Oh,” Hera agreed with a playful laugh. “You really are hopeless.” 

“I-”

“You can figure out how you want to confess to your crush later,” Hera said. “I wanted to leave you be but we really need to get these repairs done. We have a mission coming up and the Ghost needs to be in peak condition.”

“R-right,” Zeb hastily agreed, walking the rest of the way up the ramp, mind whirling as he struggled to process the revelation. 

He was completely and utterly, heads over heels in love with Kallus. 

What was he going to do?


	2. Sunsets

Ordinarily it was very easy for Kallus to find Zeb, he was usually either somewhere in or by the Ghost, in the cafeteria, or with Kallus somewhere in intelligence. Today though for whatever reason, Zeb was simply nowhere to be found. Kallus checked all of his usual spots, even going to the forest where he and Zeb would sometimes spar. In a last ditch effort to find his friend, Kallus made his way over to the training grounds where Sabine was showing some new recruits some basic blaster techniques.

“Hey Kallus!” Sabine said, “Where’s your shadow?” 

“My shadow?” Kallus asked with a frown. 

“Zeb,” Sabine clarified with a smirk. “Or I guess you’d be his shadow technically-”

“I’ve been looking for Zeb myself,” Kallus hastily said, “We are not together that much-”

“As if,” Sabine said with a laugh, “I swear when you both are on base you’re practically attached by the hip.”

“That is hardly the case-”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Sabine said with a grin. “Have you tried the top of the temple?”

“The top?” Kallus asked, confused. 

“He goes up there sometimes to brood,” Sabine said in a sing-song voice. “Usually when you’re not around.”

Kallus chose to ignore the jab and said, “I’ll try there, thank you.”

“Say hi to your boyfriend for me!” Kallus froze at her words, crying, 

“He is not my boyfriend! He would never- n-not with me!” Zeb could never see him as anything but a friend. He was barely worthy of being his friend, why would anyone think he was deserving of Zeb’s love? Especially Zeb’s own crew who he helped hunt down mercilessly for years-

“Just go, your gaping is distracting my students!” Sabine said, snapping Kallus out of his thoughts. Kallus was tempted to make a snide remark, but found he couldn’t come up with anything so instead he turned and walked away, making his way back to the temple and walking to the opposite side facing the forest. Looking up the side of the temple Kallus was able to spot a purple figure lounging about halfway up the temple. There was only one person that could possibly be. 

Kallus knew his leg would be screaming at him by the time he reached where Zeb was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he started making the long trek up the temple. About halfway up to where Zeb was, Zeb seemed to have spotted him and started waving, Kallus imagining with that grin on his face he seemed to always have on when he was with Kallus. 

One he liked to pretend was just for him. 

It would never, could never, be for him, but it was nice to imagine. As he drew closer to where Zeb was, Zeb called down to him, 

“Hey!”

“Hey,” Kallus greeted, “What brings you all the way up here?”

“I could say the same to you,” Zeb playfully said, patting the ground beside him, Kallus immediately sitting down to join him. 

“Well I asked first.” 

Zeb flashed another one of his grins that left Kallus’s heart fluttering as he said, “Alright fair point, I like comin’ up here to see the sunset.” 

“The sunset?” Kallus curiously asked. 

“Back on Atollon there were the most amazin’ sunsets I’d ever seen,” Zeb said, looking back over the skyline. “Never thought I’d see one that was more beautiful than the ones on Lasan but I guess nature wanted to prove me wrong….” Zeb trailed off thoughtfully and Kallus thought he ought to say something, but before he could figure out what Zeb continued, “I had this nice set up their, my big wicker chair and a radio where I could relax and enjoy the moment without anyone botherin’ me.”

“That sounds nice,” Kallus whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from Zeb who continued to look out into the sunset, completely entranced by the sit. He looked so relaxed and at peace, joyful even. Everything about his expression was so soft and at peace, Kallus found he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his friend even if he tried. 

Kallus could imagine Zeb sitting in his wicker chair, looking out the vast desert into the beautiful sunset, his rock music playing in the background, that same peaceful expression on his face as he looked out the desert into the sunset. It sounded relaxing, peaceful even. Yavin’s forests could certainly be considered peaceful, but Kallus could understand why Zeb may have preferred the sunsets on Atollon. As a desert planet, the plans would have been wide open giving way to a glorious view of the sky’s unlike on Yavin where the dense forest blocked most of the view, forcing one to climb up the temple for any hope to glimpse the sunset. 

“The one good thing Yavin has,” Zeb continued, snapping Kallus out of his thoughts, “Is that since I have to go all the way up here no one really bothers me since it's such a hassle to get me….why did you come up here by the way?” 

To see you Kallus immediately thought. But he couldn’t say that. Zeb could never know how Kallus felt about him. Kallus did not deserve to have Zeb’s friendship, much less his love. No it was better for everyone if Zeb believed they were just really good friends. 

“I just needed to escape for a bit,” Kallus slowly said.

“So you came up here to see me in your escape?” Zeb curiously asked.

Who else would I see? Kallus thought to himself. No one. There was no one as important to him on this base, or even in this galaxy, as Zeb was to him. Zeb was truly his light, the only being that seemed to bring any meaning into this cruel heartless galaxy. He couldn’t imagine who he would be without Zeb in his life. 

He could never tell Zeb that though. 

“I admit I was curious as to why you were up here all alone,” Kallus slowly said. 

“So you climbed up here on your bad leg to see what I was up to?” Zeb slowly asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well when you put it like that….” Kallus awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck, earning a chuckle from Zeb. 

“No weirder than me running around the base to find you on a rainy day in a desperate attempt to avoid going back to the ship,” Zeb admitted with a laugh, Kallus’s heart skipping a beat at the mention of the night that has been haunting Kallus for the past few weeks. 

Zeb had made no mention before now of their near kiss in the rain until now, Kallus had been certain Zeb had not mentioned it due to being upset by the fact that he had tried to kiss Zeb on that rainy night. Up until that moment, Kallus had been so certain Zeb could never reciprocate his feelings, but then they had been so close and Zeb hadn’t even tried to pull away when he leaned in to kiss him until Hera interrupted them. At first it seemed Zeb was too concerned with missions to talk about the near kiss. 

But then as more time passed, Kallus realized he must have completely misread the situation and that in fact Zeb was never going to kiss him and it was all in his head. A part of Kallus wanted to bring it up to apologize for it all, but another was afraid of rocking the boat, they had a good thing right now with just ignoring what almost happened. They could remain as friends and Kallus would be content. 

At least he kept telling himself that. 

“We both are ridiculous aren’t we?” Kallus mumbled. 

“You just now realizin’ that?” Zeb asked, throwing Kallus a smirk that sent his heart racing. 

“Apparently,” Alex said with a warm chuckle. 

“Well at least we’re both in good company,” Zeb grunted, glancing back out towards the sunset. “It’s not the greatest sunset I’ve ever seen but it’s what we’ve got.”

“Sometimes what’s more important is the company, not the view,” Kallus found himself saying without realizing it, ducking his head away to hide his blush. 

“...yea yeh may have a point there,” Zeb agreed, Kallus nervously glancing back up at him through his bangs to see Zeb watching him curiously. 

“I do quite enjoy your company,” Kallus admitted. 

“And I enjoy yours,” Zeb assured, his hand coming to rest on top of Kallus’s.

“I don’t feel worthy of that honor but I treasure it all the same,” Kallus whispered. 

“Well I say you are,” Zeb declared, squeezing Kallus’s hand. “You have been since Bahryn.”

“....I don’t know what to say,” Kallus whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from Zeb’s.

“You don’t have to,” Zeb whispered, scooting closer to Kallus. “I just need to know….you enjoy my company as much as I do yours.” 

“I do,” Kallus assured him. “I really could not imagine spending my time with anyone else.” Zeb reached down with his other hand to take Kallus’s, cradling his hand in both of Zeb’s larger one’s. Zeb flashed him a nervous smile, searching his face, trying to figure out...something. Did Zeb feel the same way about him that he felt about Zeb?

No, there was no way he possibly could...right? He had hurt his family for years, mercilessly hunting them down in the name of the Empire. His short time as Fulcrum and even his current work with the Rebellion could never make up for that. But then here Zeb was, looking at him with such care and tenderness he couldn’t help but feel that maybe Zeb did have feelings for him.

“Yer doin’ that thing again,” Zeb softly said, reaching over to gently tuck some loose strands of hair behind his ear.

“What?” Kallus breathlessly asked, heart hammering. 

“You make this face when yer hatin’ yourself,” Zeb whispered.

“There is a lot to hate,” Kallus mumbled, looking away. Zeb however gently placed a hand on Kallus’s cheek to turn his face back towards Zeb. 

“All I see is a brave, selfless and honorable man who puts his entire being into fixing something when he knows he did wrong. Someone I am proud to call my friend and someone I would be honored to call my mat-” Zeb froze, eyes widening in horror as they both processed what Zeb had said. 

“You would call me your...mate?” Kallus slowly asked, struggling to process what Zeb was saying. 

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have- I-I had this whole- I just-”

“Because I would be truly honored to call myself your mate,” Kallus blurted out, snapping his mouth shut when he realized just how frantic he sounded. 

“Really?” Zeb whispered, staring at Kallus with hope sparkling in his eyes. 

“Yes,” Kallus assured. “I want to be with you, so much but I just- I never imagined you-” Kallus’s words came to a sudden halt as Zeb leaned in close, Kallus expecting a kiss, leaning in as well, eyes fluttering shut, but their lips never touched. Instead Kallus felt Zeb rubbing his cheek against his own, a happy purr rumbling from his chest as he wrapped his arms around Kallus’s waist, pressing his body firmly against Kallus’s as he pulled away briefly to rub the other cheek. 

Even as Zeb pulled away, a look of bliss and adoration spread across his face, Kallus could only stare at him in confusion. Apparently he still had no idea what was happening or where they really stood. Was that some sort of Lasat ritual? Was it a sign of affection for them? Zeb slowly blinked, ducking his head as he mumbled, 

“I uh….I guess humans show affection differently than lasat….” 

“...it would seem so,” Kallus slowly said. “Here, let me show you.” Cupping Zeb’s cheek with his hand, Kallus tenderly pulled him into a soft kiss, Zeb letting out a surprised gasp at the new sensation. When they broke apart, Kallus kept his forehead pressed against Zeb’s, dizzy with affection.

“I think I kind of like that,” Zeb huskily whispered, their breaths mingling in the small space between their lips. 

“We can try again,” Kallus whispered, “Just to be sure.” Zeb grinned before moving in to kiss him again, Kallus sighing into the kiss. It was absolutely everything he imagined it would be, Zeb’s lips were soft yet firm against his, for a moment Kallus forgot that Zeb had never kissed someone like this before. Kallus tilted his head to the side, earning a moan from Zeb who eagerly pressed himself against Kallus. 

When they pulled apart for the second time Zeb whispered, “I can definitely get used to that.”

“Me too,” Kallus whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Zeb's, eliciting a joyful purr from Zeb who eagerly leaned into the motion. Kallus pulled away to repeat the motion against Zeb’s other cheek, who continued to purr constantly non stop even as he pressed his forehead against Zeb’s, Kallus chuckling warmly despite his best efforts to hold it in. “Guess you really liked that.”

“Never had a lover do that to me,” Zeb breathlessly said. “Not even let me do it fer them.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kallus whispered, cupping Zeb’s cheek with his hand, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. 

“Eh,” Zeb mumbled with a small shrug. “Guess it's a little weird….” 

“Different,” Kallus firmly said. “Not weird, different. But nice.” 

“...yea?” Zeb hopefully whispered. 

“Yes,” Kallus assured, cupping Zeb’s other cheek with his free hand before absentmindedly trailing his hands up to pet Zeb’s ears, his purring intensifying, Zeb’s velvety ears twitching between his fingers.

“Feels nice…” Zeb sleepily mumbled, nuzzling into Kallus’s hand, an affectionate chuckle slipping out between Kallus’s lips as he pecked Zeb’s forehead. Zeb wrapped his arms around Kallus’s waist burying his face in Kallus’s neck, his content purring continuing, warmth flooding his veins. He had never thought he was a man who would enjoy such displays of physical affection, but it seemed he was very wrong. Kallus wrapped his arms around Zeb’s neck, resting his head on top of Zeb’s. 

As the pair settled down comfortably to watch the sunset, wrapped in each other's arms, Kallus decided that this sunset was most certainly the best sunset he’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing, and something told him he would never experience a more beautiful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they weren't supposed to kiss yet but these boys *shakes head* they just would not listen so here we are. I have some ideas for another chapter but uhhhh we'll see ^^;


End file.
